


Prison Break

by snowyfoxpaws



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyfoxpaws/pseuds/snowyfoxpaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland was fairly certain that he'd never been trained for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Break

"Here kitty, kitty…"

Arthur glowered slightly, his gaze directed down the hall at a particular set of bars.

"I have some milk for you to drink…"

His scowl darkened. “Knock it off.”

There was a mirthful huff of laughter and then. “What? Can’t I be nice? I just want to pet you. Don’t scratch.”

Having nothing better to do, Arthur walked down the corridor and stopped in front of the man’s cell, offering only the unimpressed quirk of his brow.

Alfred just smiled up at him in a way that might have been innocent were it not for the dull grey prison outfit. He had an angel’s smile, which was probably why he had gotten away with so much before actually being properly caught and convicted. Arthur rather didn’t wish to find out what was behind it.

"You’re a twit. I’m not opening the cell door for you—you just had time in the yard."

"Why do you always assume I want something?" Alfred asked, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Because you always  _do_.” Arthur shot back.

"Maybe I just want your company…"

"That’s still wanting  _something_.” He corrected.

Alfred just frowned at him, silent, so Arthur took the opportunity to leave.

 

 

A prison break.

It was an absolute disaster and Arthur rightfully believed he shouldn’t be judged for locking himself up in a back office when there were hundreds of criminals running loose on the premises. He was a guard, certainly, but he didn’t exactly want to die and you didn’t make friends by keeping dangerous men in cages. Quite the opposite, really.

It only took twenty or thirty minutes for the area outside to mellow out into a perturbing calm. Arthur was normally a fairly proud man, but the reluctance with which he peered out into the corridor could have rivaled a small girl checking her closet for monsters.

Except that for him there really was a bogeyman waiting on the other side.

The door was shoved inwards hard enough that he found himself flat on his arse, slightly dazed, and looking up at a figure that was silhouetted by florescent lighting. As the door clicked shut and locked, he realized who it was.

"You!"

"Me." Alfred said, turning to smile at him. It really was a disarming expression.

Arthur felt his heart thud in his chest.

"What? Not happy to see me?"

"I rather prefer when there are bars between us, thank you." Arthur told him as he warily got up.

"Really? That’s a shame." Alfred said as he advanced.

There was a pretty good reason as to why Arthur tended to avoid this particular prisoner. It’d been three years ago and he’d been caught off guard in a washroom. Everything about that afternoon had been burned into his mind.

He swallowed.

Alfred simply smiled at him.

"You want to, don’t you?"

Arthur felt his face heat and he glowered. “No.”

"Liar."

"I don’t."

"Then why didn’t you take that promotion?"

Arthur didn’t even know how Alfred knew about that. “I—…”

"You didn’t want to be away from me, did you?"

"…"

Alfred’s expression was a serene one with a warmth that was surely conned.

And then he was kissing him.

Arthur didn’t even have time to consider breathing before he was being pressed back against a desk, lips burning and tongue on fire. It felt like hot electricity was dancing under his skin, molten sin washing through him and groping at his willpower like tiny hands. He imagined he was sinking—drowning—and then,

Alfred pulled away.

He took a breath to steady himself, but it only gave him air and no relief from the fire in his blood.

The escaped prisoner ran his tongue along his lip.

Arthur took advantage of the moment in order to tackle him to the floor.

"What the fu—,"

"This is sweet and all, but I’m not about to let you have free roam of the place." Arthur told him, stern and hard, snapping a handcuff closed around his wrist. And then for the other one—

There was a sudden movement and he found himself on his back, winded.

Cool metal slipped his wrist and then a click.

Arthur’s eyes shot open.

_No_.

Alfred tugged at the line between them, thick, gleaming links binding them to one another. Arthur resisted the pull and glared but the prisoner just smiled and shook his head.

“ _Oh no_ , it looks like you’ve  _caught_  me.” He said without remorse.

"Bloody hell, Alfred, this isn’t—,"

"What? This isn’t what, Artie?"

"Funny." Arthur said dryly. He didn’t even bother to try and correct his name. He’d given up on that over a year ago. "This isn’t  _funny_.”

"Really? It kind of is." Alfred mused peering down at him from an uncomfortably close distance. "Your face is even bright red."

Arthur looked away, but seeing as he was pinned to the floor that only felt like it made matters worse. “Arse.”

Alfred chuckled, “And that’s what I love about you. Even now you’re a snarky asshole. Even now, when you know I’m going to fuck you silly against this supervisor’s desk, you talk back. But you’re already hard. Is this kind of thing your fetish?” The prisoner rambled, hand reaching down to palm at the erection in Arthur’s pants

"Y- You—! I don’t—…" Arthur’s face was on fire. "Get off of me!"

"If I told you that I would do it, would you ask again?" Alfred challenged. "If I told you that I would get up and leave, would you request it?"

Arthur’s throat went tight.

"Just say the word, Artie. Say the word and I’ll leave you here alone with your hand."

Staring determinedly off to the side, his breathing felt tense—a steady, sucking, inhale and exhale.

"Well?"

He clenched his jaw.

Alfred leaned in close enough that his lips were brushing the guard’s ear. “Say nothing and I’ll rail you into the ground right here and now.”

Arthur bit his lip hard, but his eyelids fluttered closed as he refused to acknowledge what it was that he was consenting to right now.

The prisoner chuckled. “Excellent.”

There was a bit of motion as Alfred slid back and then hands fumbled at the zipper of his uniform pants until his cock met cool air and warm hands. Peeking his eyes open, Arthur felt himself only harden more at the sight of Alfred fondling him.

Blue eyes flashed at him, brimming with mirth.

And then a hot mouth enclosed over his length and he released a noise that really was the epitome of arousal.

God, why was the man so damn talented at sucking dick?

It was almost shameful the whine that he exhaled when Alfred’s mouth released him, a grin on his face and lips a wet sheen.

"Do you know how fucking sexy you look right now?" The prisoner murmured, eyes clouded. "I’ve wanted to do this again for years—you made me wait  _years_ —and now it’s all come to this. And you know what? It’s been worth it. Every single day has been worth it just to have you be mine again.”

The words washed over Arthur like a tempest, rattling his heart and toying with his mind, everything a blur of feeling and feelings. It was a bodily ache—a craving, a drug—and he only nodded feebly when Alfred asked if he wanted to go on his knees.

The body bent over his back was warm—too warm. Alfred was warmer than him, like sunshine over rain, dispersing clouds, and his fingers were buried to the knuckle in his ass, wriggling and exploring and teasing him up and down until he was a panting, moaning, leaky mess with tears and saliva dampening his face.

And then Alfred lined himself up.

It hurt. Oh god, it really did. Spit wasn’t lubricant and he hadn’t done this in ages, but beneath the cry on his lips and the pain there was something primal and instinctive screaming at him for more, and, really, it didn’t hurt as much as it could have—not with how meticulously Alfred had worked him loose and willing and pliant. People didn’t like this kind of thing—it was raw and barbaric. This wasn’t what sex  _was_ … was it? But he wanted it so badly in this moment that any and all concerns fled his mind.

To the hilt—Alfred was buried deep and satisfyingly so, just filling Arthur, thick and hot and hard, arched over his back like a devil, the handcuffs pulling his arm at an uncomfortable angle, his cheek pressed into the short carpet. And then Alfred started to rock into him with an almost fragile, gentle roll, hot breath on the back of his neck as the prisoner started slow, taking his time.

Arthur couldn’t question it—not now, not really. His mind was a dizzied, pleasured mess. If his boss walked in right now he wasn’t certain he would be able to shamble together enough of his dignity to be embarrassed.

"You like this don’t you?"

Oh hell, did he ever.

"Did you yearn for it as much as I did?"

Fuck…

"How often did you dream of me? Touch yourself to memories of me?"

Too much.

"And now I’m inside of you. Right now. This is  _real_.”

Arthur moaned.

Alfred picked up the pace.

"You’ll never forget this. You could get married to a nice woman and have kids. A dog. A picket fence. But you’ll  _never_  forget. Never. It’ll always be me. Every time you get off I’ll be there.”

Arthur’s knees shuddered, weak feeling, the slap of moist skin against moist skin loud in the room, his fingers trembling as he gripped at nothing and tried to breath.

"Say my name."

Arthur sucked in a breath.

"Say it. Call my name."

"Al…" He managed weakly, voice a keen.

"Louder. All of it."

"Alfred." He gasped.

The prisoner shifted his hips, suddenly hitting something that made his world erupt white.

"Louder!"

"Fuck, A- _Alfred_ —!”

A hand was gripping his cock suddenly and he came, tears welling up and bleeding over down his cheeks as he moaned, seed splattering aimlessly onto the grey flooring as Alfred’s thrusts became erratic before he pressed in, short jerks of his hips accompanying his orgasm. “Shit, Arthur…” He groaned as he filled him.

They were a mess.

A terrible, terrible mess.

Alfred’s lips grazed the back of his neck. “Love you…”

Arthur let his eyes fall closed as he savored the moment. “Love you, too.”


End file.
